Steve, King of Minecraft
by optefier
Summary: Here comes a new perspective of Minecraft. After a fight years before, Steve is chosen to be the king of all Minecraft (held under Notch, of corse!). Will he get what he was hoping for, a life of happyness and friends? Or will an uninvited party guest arrive? (if there were more genre categories, it would also be drama and suspence, with a slight bit of romance {not really though})


Chapter One

This was the morning I was waiting for. Nothing could stand in my way now. Not my creator. Not my brother. Nobody. The world was at my disposal. I was the true king, the one the world should have put into my place a long time ago. I was ready. Ready to be the King of Minecraft.

Not a single person had ever held this place for good. They had tried, but the villagers were not suited for the job, and had not stayed in the position for more than 2 weeks. But now it was the right time. They had found me. The only person here who could be free to do as they pleased. None of the others had ever dared. They all feared my evil brother, too worried of the lives of their children, and knew what had happened in the past could always happen again. But now they had me. The so-called brother of this evildoer. Who was said to be kind to all those cruel, to give to the poor, to guide those in need. I was the only one who could stop my brother. Now was the time for me to wear the crown.

I had woken up early this morning, almost wishing I had woken up at an earlier hour, but as it was, I had only had a mere 2 hours of sleep the night before. The time was here. I was to be woken in the finest of rooms, bathed in the purest of waters, and emerge from his place in the most stunning of clothing. I had never been this highly of praised, and felt it all to be too high of a gesture, but the world had forbidden it to go any smaller of ways. The king was to be held highest, almost as highly held as Notch himself, and they had succeeded. But one thing was missing.

Immediately after I awoke, I raced through my bathing. I threw on my clothing as fast as possible and sped out of the house, before any other was to see me in this state, for the ceremony of the crowning was to be held later into the evening. I stopped at the entrance to a dimmed cave.

I entered. Torches previously places flickered, almost into complete darkness as I passed. The cave ended abruptly. The only sign it extended further was a simple lever on the right wall. I slowly flicked it, cautiously as to not draw the town into this cave I held so dear. The wall creaked out of place, and I stepped into a room of normal size.

There it sat. The only thing I had that was dear to me. The last remembrance of my parents. There they were. My father and mother with an arm around each other as I stood in front of them. Years before I had torn out the bottom right corner, just after the fight that ended my parents lives in front of my eyes, and changed my world forever.

But I was the only one to know of this place. The only pace I could be alone was this, the only place to be myself. The others had no idea this was my past. All they knew of were bits of the fight, the only things I had told them. Other than these bits, I was a stranger to the world. I never had any friends throughout my childhood, for the others saw me as plain, nothing that was friend worthy. They thought they needed more in their lives. More than I could have provided, in their minds. But they didn't know the truth. Only my family, of which I now only had one member left, and had wished to never see again.

Until now the wish had come true.

Chapter Two

I had been in the cave for hours how, and felt as if the time of the ceremony was soon coming. I wiped the last stream of tears from his face, now reddened from hours of crying, holding the picture tightly to my chest. I missed my parents. They weren't meant to die. They never had the chance to grow old. To see his wedding. To be the grandparents of his children. I never should have been in the fight. Even if it was the only way to rid my brother of this place. But it had to be done. The lives of many were at stake. But I couldn't help but think their death was of my action.

I placed the picture back onto the spot it had been on the pedestal forever. I looked at it one more time, wishing they were there then to give me strength and a will to live. I left this room, in fear of being late for the ceremony. The town, the world even, would be ashamed for life if the new king was not to arrive on time. My hand flipped the lever up once again, and I didn't look back, I knew the doors were closing, and had to hurry.

I ran. There was no time. I could hear the crowd beginning to form in the square. I was to step from his house in under 10 minutes. I hoped it was enough time for my face to clear of redness. The door to my house was still open, and remembered then that I had forgotten to close it. But that didn't matter. This was what I had been waiting for. Not someone to notice me. Not for the fame and riches. But for someone to tell the truth to, and I was told the village had found another, a woman, similar to myself in another land. I remembered this as I quickly shut the door behind me, for a large, cheering crowd of people passed by door.

A guard knocked on the door, waiting to lead me to the ceremony. I was ready. But maybe I couldn't do this. I wasn't only going to be crowned king, but they were also crowning this other woman similar to me, my queen. I wasn't ready for this. But this was my duty. I couldn't back out now.

Chapter Three

The guard lead me behind the mayor's house in the center of town, where we entered the back door to the house. It was empty. All of the mayor's family was on the stage, right out the front doors, at this very moment, awaiting me. I could just hear Mayor Finrilas' speech.

"I am pleased to announce the arival of the two we have been waiting for for our whole lives!" Finrilas voice boomed through the halls. "For these two have show us the highest of honor, and have been willing to be our king and queen!"

The crowd cheered.

"Our king!" Eruption of cheer. " He has saved us from the evil one! Saved us from witnessing the death of thousands before our eyes!"

More shouts of thrill.

"Enter our king!"

I walked through the doors, to see the whole of Minecraft at my feet. It was too much to take in at one time. I couldn't hear. The flashes of cameras left me almost blinded. But I could barely make out the two thrones placed next to each other in front of him. For myself and my queen. I sat in the left of the two.

And the crowd went wild.

"Now," Finrilas continued, "He cannot rule these vast lands alone."

Whistles were heard.

"The other throne needs to be filled as well! She has been across the land, and has had her own hand at defeating the evil one."

I turned and noticed another figure behind the stained glass doors. How had I not noticed her before?

"We have her here! Our queen! Enter to your king!"

The most beautiful woman I have seen in my life walked through the doors. Wearing a dark blue silk dress, she walked over and sat. She looked at me. I was facing my queen, my wife. Until now i had never thought about being married. I never wanted a wife. But I don't care. I doesn't matter, nobody gave me a choice on whether or not I as given a queen to rule with, thus her being my wife. I was just informed of her arrival here and her being queen yesterday.

"Do you know how long we have been waiting for a king and queen to rule over us?" Finrilas asked the audience, not expecting an answer, "Since the beginning of Minecraft!"

The crowd erupted into an uncontrollable applaud.

"I give you the king and queen of Minecraft! King Steve and Queen Griez!"

More cheer, until we were led back into the building.

Chapter Four

Griez was beautiful. It might have been because we looked almost identical. But it didn't matter. She was amazing. She was the one the world thought was rightful queen, and I wasn't up for a fight on it.

"So nice meeting you!" She said, sighing, "I just wish we could have met sooner. I wasn't expecting to meet myself as a man!" She paused, " Not to offend you."

"I replied with the first thing that came to mind, "Non taken! You are beautiful! I can't believe I am now married to you, my queen."

She blushed, her face beet red, "But doesn't it seem strange they didn't even hold a wedding, to make it less confusing?"

"I think it's just implied."

"Well whatever they thought, I wish they would have let us meet before."

"Are you not happy we are together?"

"No, it's not that," She noticed the guard, still walking with us, and whispered, "We can talk about it later."

With that we were led to different rooms, in order to change for the feast in a few hours. I had thought my wife would be someone I couldn't talk to, for the fact of never meeting before. But I found her easy to talk with. I was overjoyed. I believed she was the one I could tell the truth about the fight. One day. For now I had to get ready for the feast.

My clothing were hung in a closet, where I noticed my crown placed nearby on a shelf. I held it in my hand. It was heavier than I had expected. It was implated with diamonds and rubys, shining in the light as I turned it back and forth to admire it's beauty. I was given blue, silk socks and deep black loafer-type shoes, and a light blue, formal shirt to wear with a pair of blue pants. I truly did feel like a king. In the corner of the room was a sword, made purely of diamonds. I held it, feeling as if I were not meant to be here. But I was. This was all mine.

I dressed and re-entered the hall. I was alone, but only for a moment. Griez entered. She was stunning. Her brown hair was in waves, and pinned to the side of her head. She wore golden sandals, with an orange, sleeveless dress. She wore white diamond earrings with an anklet to match. She didn't need make-up. Her face was flawless. Her nails were painted a deep red. If you looked at her, you felt as if you were on a cliff overlooking the sunset.

"Wow." It was all I could manage to say.

"Wow to you too," Griez seemed in a trance. I probably did to, though.

We stood there for some time, just admiring each others clothes. Until I broke the silence.

"We best be going then."

"Yeah, probably. If the 'Guests of Honor' aren't there, they might freak out."

And off we went.


End file.
